Masters reing
by takada-shiro
Summary: Malik won the duel against Yami and is going to claim somthing that is importent to him.
1. Falling

Masters reign  
  
Shiro:Yay I am finaly wrighting something on fanfiction   
  
Yami: more like torturing me.   
  
Shinkari walks in  
  
Shinkari: So what is it you want me to do???   
  
Shiro: the disclaimer no da!   
  
Shinkari: I have been lowered to do disclaimers???sighs ok then. Takada Shiro dose not own Yu Gi Oh, or anything brthat has to do with this anime.  
  
Shiro: thank you very much Shinkari.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
MASTERS REING  
  
falling  
  
In Domino city, battles were raging. It was a sunny day a good day to duel. ON the top of a glass building, Yami and Seto were duelling two of Malik's rare hunters. In the shadows of an alley of the building Malik watched Yami threw one of his rare hunters eyes.  
  
On the forehead of on of Malik's men, a eye appeared as he took control and talked to the man he so despised "Yami, this duel is like no other, for if you lose everything that is yours will be mine and you will go to the shadow realm!"Yami glared at the man "What go you mean Malik?" He waited for the answer but the blond Egyptian did not answer. Yami felt uneasy.  
  
The duel started and Yami trusted his card but did not trust Seto's. Why was that? In the alley Malik held in his hand the millennium rod. He said a few words and made Yami's thought unclear. Seto turned to Yami"Yugi, lets start this thing so that I can finish with you sooner"  
  
Seto did not want to duel with Yami nor did he trust his cards. The duel ended and the people that were going to save the world had lost.   
  
Yami fell to his knees and felt the glass break under him. Seto and he fell to the shadow realm, the darkness in gulfing them both. Malik walked up o the top of the building and pasd his hunters walking to Yami's shaking body. His eyes had fear in them but other then that all feeling was gone. Malik took Yami's puzzle and said "Now Yami, I claim all that is yours." then he walked away laughing evilly.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Yami: You sent me to the shadow realm?   
  
Malik: Finally what is really supposed to happen.   
  
Shiro: Don't worry Yami. It's only a story. laughs nervously  
  
Anyway please comment and sooner or later I will make  
  
random people do the disclaimer. You want to do it please tell me. 


	2. claimed

Masters reign   
  
Shiro: Well I guess that it is now for the second chapter of this story.  
  
Malik trots in grinning evilly  
  
Malik: now that is how it was supposed to be.   
  
Yami: You know that it is just a story right?   
  
Shiro: Well I want to start this thing but my stupid   
  
sister is not here yet.....ZENAAAAAA!!!  
  
Zena poof's in and looks at her sister  
  
Zena: What? am I late?  
  
Shiro: VERY!!!  
  
Zena: oops... hehehe. OK OK. Shiro dose not own yugioh nor  
  
will she when she rules the world.  
  
Shiro: Hey !!! you weren't supposed to say that!!!  
  
Malik: WHAT???BUT BUT...br  
  
Shiro: ok of to the story. runs off  
  
---------------------------------  
  
REIGN  
  
claimed  
  
Night had fallen, Malik walked down the streets of Domino thinking of all he could do, he had won the duel against Yami and now he was in the shadow realm. He had taken the puzzles that he wanted, and now he could do all that he wanted.  
  
He stoped in front of the turtle game shop, where he knew he could find Yugi, his newest possession. The blond Egyptian grinned evilly. He couldn't wait Malik could only think of Yami's expression when he would learn that Yugi was hi and Yami could do nothing about it. And he would do to Yugi all that Yami had night-mares of.  
  
Malik waled into Yugi's home and looked around. Yugi was in his room listening to music thinking when his dark side would be back, little did he know that it would not be the way he wished it. The psychotic Egyptian slowly walked up the stairs to his new "toy's" room, he couldn't wait. He opened the door letting it screak making Yugi look back and saw Malik. He id not know this man and wondered what he was doing there " Who are you? Can I help you some how?" Malik walked over to Yugi and grabbed his wrists "you belong to me now Yugi." he started to laugh and then forced a kiss on the poor yamiless boy.  
  
From the outside you could see the shadow of a boy being pushed, Yugi screamed "Yami please come and help me" Malik grinned, he so loved to see his now possession scream. " He wont be coming to save you this time Yugi. He is in the shadow realm." He pushed him self on Yugi .  
  
"Please don't do this!" Yugi was now crying and now he knew that the then before him was Malik. He also knew that from then on he could not be his own man and do as he wished, he was Malik's an that was that.brbr  
  
center------------------------------center  
  
Yami: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HIKARY? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?  
  
Shiro:um, well um....  
  
Malik: mwahahahahah Yugi is mine, Yugi is mine!  
  
Yugi sighs Shiro,your not going to makeme do anything like that again will you?  
  
Shiro walks off and grins evilly.  
  
Shiro: oh and if any of you want to appear for the disclaimer pleas tell me. 


End file.
